The purpose of this project is to evaluate the biodistribution of positron emitting radiotracers (in particular, 11-C epinephrine and 18-F-fluorodeoxyglucose) in a variety of pediatric neoplasms and in neuroendocrine tumors in adults. Comparison is made to conventional scintigraphic and radiologic techniques in order to evaluate these radiotracers for potential clinical utility.